Romeo and Juliet
by Dagger-042792
Summary: KairiXSora


6 year old Kairi Capulet was sitting in the desk next to a child of her parents enemies...Sora Montague.

"Hi!"Sora said extending his hand out to her."My name is Sora Montague."

"Hi...my name is Kairi Capulet and I hate you." Kairi said on instinct and turned her head away from him. The boy looked at her with tears in his eyes

"I was only trying to be nice." Sora said sadly

"My parents hate your parents so we are enemies also." Kairi says "I shouldn't even be talking to you."

"But your pretty." Sora said

"Well thank you...but that doesn't change anything." Kairi says and moves away from him.

Seven years later

"Hey Kairi!" Kairi's best friend said running up to her.

"Hey Namine!" Kairi said smiling.

"I love when you smile." Sora said walking past

"I hate you." Kairi said

"Yeah we both do." Namine said. Namine was also part of the family feud.

"Why does everyone hate me?" Sora asks

"I don't hate ya buddy...but I do hate Kairi and Namine." Sora's cousin Roxas says popping up behind Kairi

"AAAH! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?!?!?" Kairi yells jumping up

"Blame my parents." Roxas says smiling his goofy grin

"Oh my gosh Roxas...you are so dumb." Namine says pushing Roxas over

"Your lucky I don't hit girls." Roxas says gritting his teeth.

"Why not? Are you scared?Come on chicken...I can take you anyday." Namine says

"Yeah right...your just a weak little girl."Roxas laughed. Namine gritted her teeth and punched Roxas square in the jaw.

"OWW!" Roxas yelped in pain knocking Namine too the ground and falling on top of her. Namine and Roxas both blushed.

"Get off me!"Namine said and pushed Roxas off her.

"Oh...admit it...you liked it." Roxas says smiling wide. Namine turned beet red.

"N...n...no I d...didn't." Namine stuttered standing back up and straightening her skirt.

"That's why I don't wear skirts!" Kairi said giggling.

"Yeah I saw something underneath that." Roxas says evilly. Namine blushes even more

"I...I...I gotta go..." Namine says running to her homeroom.

"Ooooo! Roxie loves Nuhmeen!" Sora teases

"I do not and I am not a girl so don't call me Roxie!" Roxas says stomping off to his homeroom.

"So I guess it's just you and me..." Sora started and turned to see that Kairi was gone so he slumped to his homeroom.

"Kaaaiiiiirrrriiiii!" Namine says in a sing-song voice walking up to Kairi

"Why are you so happy?" Kairi asks suspiciously

"Ummmm..." Namine says "I gotta go." Namine runs to her next class

"Hmmm..."Kairi says

"Whats wrong Kai?"Sora asks popping up out of nowhere.

"You and your cousin have to stop doing that." Kairi says

"Did you hear the good news?" Sora asks

"What good news?" Kairi asks

"Namine and Roxas are going out!" Sora says smiling

"No they aren't...Namine would have told me." Kairi says

"She knows you hate my family so she wouldn't tell you even if she wanted to." Sora says

"She's my best friend...she WOULD tell me."Kairi says

"Nope!" Sora says running off to the playground

Kairi and Namine were sitting in home-ec class when Kairi turned to her.

"Nuh-meen...are you going out with Roxas?" Kairi asked.

"Ummmm...yeah..."Namine says quietly. Kairi glared at the blonde.

"WHY ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH HIM OF ALL PEOPLE!?!?!?" Kairi asked feriously.

"Because...I really like him..." Namine says blushing

"It's just a physical attraction...you will be over him in a week." Kairi says confidently.

"Mmm..." Namine says rolling her eyes.

"Now class...pay attention...this is a very important lecture." Mr. Fujiyama says

"School sucked today!" Namine says walking in the door

"What happened?" Namine's brother Cloud asked walking in.

"Well...Roxas Montague asked me out...and Kairi's family hates his family..." Namine says

"What did Kairi say about this situation?"Cloud asks

"She said it was just a physical attraction between him and I." Namine says

"Ooooh...well...I think if Kairi was a REAL friend she wouldn't mind if you dated him." Cloud says smartly. Namine smiles and hugs him.

"Thanks Claudia." Namine says sticking her tounge out.

"HEY!" Cloud says and headlocks Namine giving her a noogie.

"AAAHH!" Namine yells and runs upstairs laughing. Namine picks up her phone and dials Kairi's number.

"Hey everyone." Kairi says walking in the house and seeing her older cousin Axel sitting in the living room with her parents.

"So...Axel...tell me about your new girlfriend Larxene." Mr.Capulet says

"Well...ummm..." Axel starts

"HEY! Isn't Larxene a Mon..." Kairi starts but is silenced by Axel putting a hand to her mouth.

"I need to talk to Kairi alone real quick." Axel says leading Kairi into the kitchen.

"Yes she is a Montague but we love each other and I am not letting some family feud get in the way." Axel says once out of earshot. Kairi looks at Axel then she looks at the ground nodding her head. Axel goes back to the living room. Kairi then hears the phone ring.

"Hello, Capulet household." Kairi answers

"Hey Kairi...it's Namine." Namine says on the other line.

"I don't have time to talk to you...I'm sorry bye." Kairi says hanging the phone up.

Namine looks at the phone then hangs up deciding to call Roxas instead.

"Hello." Roxas answered

"Hello Roxas." Namine says

"Whats up?" Roxas asks

"Well...um...I...I...I want to break up with you..." Namine says

"What?" Roxas asks with a hurt tone in his voice. Namine gulps

"I didn't want to hurt him..." Namine thinks and tears start streaming down her face.

"I hate you and I never want to see you again." Namine cries and slams the telephone receiver down.

10 minutes later

Roxas lays on his bed staring at the ceiling when he hears the telephone ringing again.

"GOT IT!" Roxas's sister Aerith yelled up the stairs

"Whatever." Roxas mumbles.

"ROXAS IT'S FOR YOU!" Aerith yells

"I DON'T FEEL LIKE TALKING TO ANYONE RIGHT NOW!" Roxas yells

"TOO BAD! PICK UP THE PHONE!" Aerith yells. Roxas sighs and picks up the phone.

"Hello." Roxas answered.

"Hi...this is Namine." But it was really Kairi.

"What do you want?" Roxas asks grumpily

"I want to break up with you." Kairi says

"You said that already! How many times do you have to break my heart?" Roxas asks and slams the receiver down.

"Weird...he said Namine already broke up with him?" Kairi asks herself

"HEY!" A boy yells up the window...Kairi's bedroom was the second floor. Kairi walks over to the window and see's Sora standing there with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates.

"You never give up do you?" Kairi asks

"Nope!" Sora said with his trademark grin.

"Go home Montague...I hate you..." Kairi lied

"I know you don't mean that...your too nice to hate anyone." Sora said. Kairi smiled to herself.

"Awww...he's so cute...wait! What am I thinking? My parents would kill me if I went out with a Montague." Kairi thought.

"But...I understand...you can really only hate one person in your life...and that just happened to be me." Sora said smiling a fake smile. Kairi could see the hurt in his eyes and she could almost cry herself.

"Hold on...I'll be right down." Kairi says grabbing her sweater.

"I'll be right back mom, dad, Axel." Kairi said walking out the door. Kairi walked over to where Sora was standing in her backyard.Sora extends the bouquet of roses to Kairi.

"Thanks..." Kairi says blushing and looking away.

"Yeah,,,,It's a sign of friendship...and...surrender.." Sora says sadly

"What do you mean surrender?" Kairi asks looking straight at him.

"Well...my family and I are moving to...Destiny Islands." Sora says. Kairi's eyes start to water but she blinks the tears back.

"H...how far away?" Kairi asked quietly

"2,000 miles..." Sora says

"...oh..." Kairi says sadly and looking at the ground.

"Well...I better go..." Sora says and starts to leave. Kairi grabs his wrist.

"When are you leaving?" Kairi asks.

"In a week." Sora says

"Oh...well..." Kairi says and lets go.

"Bye Kairi." Sora says and kisses Kairi on the cheek then runs back to his house. Kairi puts her hand to her cheek.

"D...did he just kiss me?" Kairi asks herself then turns around to see Axel smiling through the window. Kairi blushes then goes into her house.

"Namine! Cheer up! Why are you crying?" Cloud asks sitting next to his sister that was laying face in her pillow crying on her bed.

"I broke up with Roxas! Cloud I HURT him! I didn't want to hurt him!!!! I HATE MYSELF!!!" Namine yells crying even more.

"Shhh...call him and tell him you didn't want to break up with him." Cloud says

"But Cloud! I HAD to break up with him! I don't want Kairi to be mad at me! We've been best friends ever since we were 6!" Namine cries. The phone rings.

"I'll get it." Cloud says reaching over for Namine's phone. "Hello."

"Hi Cloud...is Namine there?" Kairi asks

"Yeah...but she's not in the mood to talk to anyone." Cloud says

"This is important!" Kairi says. Cloud hands the phone to Namine. Namine wipes the tears away from her eyes and takes the phone.

"Hello." Namine answers.

"Namine! I just wanted to tell you that I am okay with you and Roxas dating." Kairi says

"I didn't need yourpermission!" Namine says into the phone. Her voice shaky again.

"Namine...I heard that you broke up with him...Don't...your making a mistake. Unfortunatley I figured out I made a mistake and now it's too late." Kairi says sadly.

"What do you mean?" Namine asks.

"Nevermind...just call Roxas." Kairi says and hangs the phone up. Namine looks at Cloud.

"Can you please leave? I have an important phone call to make." Namine says

"Sure! Good luck little sis." Cloud says, kisses her forehead and leaves the room. Namine dials Roxas' number.

"Hello." Roxas answers

"Hi Roxas." Namine says a little sadly

"What do you want? Tell me that you hate me again?"Roxas asks bitterly.

"Roxas...I didn't mean..." Namine started

"Yeah...I know how you feel I mean...you hate the Montagues...including me." Roxas says

"Roxas...I don't..." Namine started again

"I just HAD to be from the family that my true love happens to hate." Roxas says

"ROXAS! WOULD YOU QUIT BEING EMO FOR A SECOND AND LISTEN TO ME!?!?!?!?!?!?"Namine yells

"Go ahead..." Roxas says

"Roxas...I didn't want to break up with you...it's just that Kairi's my best friend and I know she hates you so I thought it would hurt her to see me with you."Namine says

"Oh...so we still aren't getting back together?" Roxas asks

"I'll talk to you more tomorrow..." Namine says "Bye."

"Bye Nuh-Meen." Roxas

"Bye Roxie." Namine says and can hear a crash on the other side of the line as she quickly hangs up and smiles.

"I HATE WHEN PEOPLE CALL ME ROXIE!" Roxas yells

"SHUT UP ROXIE! CLEAN UP THE VASE YOU JUST BROKE!" Aerith yells

"Sorry..." Roxas mumbles and cleans up the vase he broke.

"But I don't get WHY we are moving." Sora tells his mom.

"Who said we were moving?"Mrs.Montague says

"Dad..." Sora says

"Your dad lies a lot...you should know that by now..." Mrs.Montague says. Sora smiles and runs upstairs to call Kairi.

"Hello." Kairi answers

"Hey Kairi...it's Sora...I have great news!"Sora says excitedly

"What?" Kairi asks.

"We aren't moving!" Sora says. Kairi's heart stops and she eyes the letter she was writing to him.

"Ummmm...thats good...or wait...thats bad...your gonna continue to stalk me." Kairi says jokingly

"What? I don't stalk you..." Sora says

"How do you explain that I see you at EVERY store I go to AND we have all the same classes except the one I have with Namine??" Kairi asks suspiciously.

"Ummmm...that doesn't matter..." Sora said

"Okay...Well...I guess since you won't be moving I will see you tomorrow." Kairi says

"Yeah...umm Kairi..."Sora says

"Yeah?" Kairi asks

"D...do.. you want to go to the dance with me tomorrow night?" Sora asks

"Ummm...can..can I give you the answer tomorrow?" Kairi asks

"Sure...and Kairi..." Sora says

"Yea Sora?" Kairi asks

"I...I love you." Sora says then hangs the phone up.Kairi hangs the phone up and smiles to herself. Kairi then walks downstairs.

"Axel? Can I talk to you?" Kairi asks

"Sure..." Axel says following his cousin into the kitchen.

"Whats up?" Axel asks

"Well...a Montague...asked me out..." Kairi said

"Do you like him?"Axel asks

"Yes...a lot..."Kairi said ashamed and looking at the ground.

"Kairi! Don't be ashamed...the Montagues are very friendly...and thats the reason our family doesn't want us involved with them." Axel said lifting Kairi's chin up.

"But Axel...I'm sorry but I just can't disobey my parents." Kairi says moving away from Axel

"Yeah yeah yeah..." Axel said rolling his eyes and walking out of the kitchen.

"Well...aren't I supposed to listen to them?" Kairi asked herself and went up to her room.

The next day

"Roxas!" Namine yells running up to him.

"Hey Nuh-meen." Roxas says

"Um...about last night...Lets just forget it ever happened." Namine said looking at the ground.

"Okay!" Roxas says hugging Namine

"Hey lovebirds." Kairi said walking up looking a little dazed.

"Kairi...whats wrong?" Namine asked

"Hm? Oh...nothing...just confused." Kairi said.

"About Sora?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah..." Kairi said.

"Well...he likes you...do you like him?" Roxas asked.

"I do...it's just my parents hate his parents." Kairi says on the verge of tears.

"Kairi...listen to your heart...not your parents." Namine says placing a hand on Kairi's shoulder.

"What if they disown me?" Kairi asked

"Then you'll always be welcome at my house." Namine said

"Thanks Nam..." Kairi said smiling.

"Now go! Tell him how you feel." Roxas says giving Kairi a reassuring smile. Kairi nodds and runs to Sora's locker right when he is shutting it.

"Hey! Sora!" Kairi yelled. Sora turns around to see Kairi skidding to a halt.

"Oh, hey Kairi." Sora said smiling.

"I was...wondering... would you like to go to the dance with me?" Kairi asked

"YESSSSSSS!!!!!" Sora yelled happily.

"Okay! Then I will see you there tomorrow night..." Kairi said quickly kissing Sora on the cheek and running to her class.

The end


End file.
